Aniversario
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Porque un Misaki enfermo puede ser el mejor aniversario de la historia, ¿Verdad, Akihiko? /Leve mención de MPreg C:/ Actualizado 23/05/13 /


Su cabeza daba vueltas muy rápidamente, logrando que sus movimientos fuesen torpes. Sentía cómo su cuerpo cedía ante su peso haciéndolo, de pronto, muy plomizo. Miró nuevamente el papel que tenía en sus manos, una y otra y otra vez. Parpadeó repetidamente tratando de guardar la información recibida. Con dolores y todo sonrió feliz. Guardó el objeto en el cajón, a salvo de cualquier persona y se concentró nuevamente en sentirse como un muerto recién salido de la tumba.

Maldijo profunda y lentamente al espantoso clima que se estaba ciñendo sobre la ciudad en aquel momento; las lluvias nacidas de la nada y prolongadas por tiempo indefinido, tormentas de nieve que helaban poco más que los huesos, vientos que lograban filtrarse por todos los malditos lugares, y la lista podía seguir y seguir…

Acarició su cabeza en un vago intento de esfumar ese dolor punzante que le provocaba unas horrendas náuseas, sabía con seguridad que su temperatura era más elevada de lo recomendado, esa incómoda sensación de sentirse débil se lo dejaba bastante en claro, pero por supuesto, decidió ignorarlo. No podía darse el gusto de enfermar justo ahora, ¡claro que no! tenía muchos exámenes importantes, trabajo de sobra en la editorial, también debía encargarse de los quehaceres del departamento, ¡no podía simplemente echarse y dormir!

Agitó su cabeza levemente para disolver aquellos pensamientos, lo que sólo fue peor, considerando que sus mareos se hicieron más notorios. Hizo una mueca de asqueo y cubrió su boca con rapidez, ¡agh! ¡Qué fastidioso era sentirse enfermo!

Sí, debía admitirlo, se sentía de los mil y un infiernos. Pero no quería aceptarlo frente a Usagi, él ya tenía suficiente trabajo como para estar encargándose de cuidarlo, que era lo que claramente haría en cuanto se enterara. Si no es que se le ocurría comprar un jodido hospital entero para atenderle… y conociéndole, la idea no era tan descabellada como creía.

Pero a su favor tenía el que el escritor no estuviese en la casa por ahora, tenía tiempo suficiente –según él– para mejorarse, ¡sí! sólo debía tomar unos medicamentos y ya mejoraría, seguro y se trataba de una gripe pasajera. Un quejido lastimero huyó de su afónica garganta: el botiquín estaba guardado en el segundo piso… tenía que subir todos esos escalones que ahora le parecían una exageración…

_— ¿Tanto dinero malgastado en osos y ni un ascensor puede comprar? –_Pensó con pesimismo mientras comenzaba a escalar los peldaños algo irritado.

Buscó algo que le sirviera entre tantos frascos y píldoras, pero parecía que se habían acabado, pues lo único que quedaba era medicina para quemaduras, lesiones, picaduras, y ¿eso que leía era somnífero? Suspiró resignado dejando todo en su lugar. No tenía intenciones ni por asomo de moverse del departamento, así que su malestar tendría que pasarse solo por el momento. De camino hacia su habitación se detuvo un momento en la del novelista, la observó con escrutinio un rato… ¿tal vez podría…?

Es decir, su cuarto era cómodo sí, pero estaba muy desierto… no le gustaba sentirse solitario cuando estaba enfermo y Usagi tenía muchos juguetes, suficientes como para alegrar un hospital de niños completo. Además… él no debía enterarse ¿o sí? Sólo se recostaría un momento a dormir quizás una siesta con la compañía de Suzuki-san.

No tenía fallos, era la excusa perfecta, un pequeño desliz causado por la fiebre. Ya que nadie tenía que saber que en realidad quería dormirse sintiendo el aroma de Akihiko… y porque aunque ahora quisiera cambiar de opinión, ya estaba muy cómodamente cubierto por las gruesas cobijas mientras era abrazado por el gigante oso de peluche.

Fueron cortos minutos los que necesitó para caer víctima del sueño…

_—_Estoy en casa… –La voz de Usami resonó, esperando encontrarse con su pequeño Misaki cocinando, pero de él no había señales de vida.

Dejó su abrigo en el perchero e inició la búsqueda del castaño. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso ¿Misaki no se habría ido, verdad? Su corazón se aceleró un poco ante la idea, pero la descartó de inmediato. La relación estaba yendo de maravilla, él ya había aceptado que ambos eran _amantes, _e incluso fue capaz de apoyar su idea de confesárselo a Takahiro.

Una sonrisilla inevitable surgió ante el recuerdo. Su mejor amigo lo había aceptado terriblemente bien, hasta el punto de adoptarlo casi inmediatamente como miembro de su familia. Sospechaba que su esposa, Manami, tenía gran parte que ver en ello, ya luego se lo agradecería. Ella poseía una gran percepción de las cosas. Misaki había tardado un poco en creer que de verdad su hermano aceptara tan fácilmente su relación homosexual con su mejor amigo quien, cabe destacar, era diez años mayor que él. Pero fueron, sin duda, sus palabras las que lo hicieron reaccionar:

_—__"Si no fuese Akihiko, creo que no hubiese podido aceptarlo. Pero sé que no hay mejor persona para ti que él, porque los conozco a ambos y puedo ver lo felices que son juntos… me alegra de que por fin puedas pensar en ti de nuevo, Misaki."_

El menor trató de sonreír, de dejar en claro que aquellas palabras sólo le habían hecho inmensamente feliz, pero no hizo más que romper en lágrimas. Sin embargo ninguno de los tres adultos presentes se preocupó, porque sabían de sobra que su llanto no era de tristeza…

Habían pasado dos años desde entonces y todo iba marchando estupendo. Por lo que el que Misaki le abandonara ahora no tenía ningún sentido, debía de ser otra cosa, quizá salió de compras para la cena. Sí, de seguro eso debía ser. Pero… ellos había hecho la compra semanal ayer y estaba muy seguro de que no olvidaron nada.

Entonces… ¿dónde diantres estaba el castaño?

Sus cavilaciones dieron por finalizadas cuando al entrar a su habitación lo encontró dormido en su cama. Esbozó una sonrisa enternecida, pero poco a poco y con gran sigilo, ésta se transformó en una llena de perversión.

Con cuidado se aproximó al colchón, apresando a su víctima de caza, mas cuando estaba a punto de ejercer el mordisco que la dejaría inmóvil, algo lo detuvo. El pequeño respiraba más agitado de lo normal y su cara estaba muy roja. De inmediato llevó una de sus manos hasta la frente y confirmó la fiebre.

Takahashi gimoteó bajito y sostuvo la gran mano sobre su cabeza.

_—_Se siente bien… –Murmuró con su voz rasposa, sonriendo muy tenuemente.

Akihiko frunció su ceño en deje de preocupación. No le gustaba para nada ver a su hiperactivo novio en tan deplorable estado, sobre todo cuando era él quien siempre se encargaba de cuidar al mayor cuando se enfermaba.

Sin muchas ganas se soltó del agarre del universitario para coger el celular que sonaba con esmero en su bolsillo.

_—_Diga.

_—Baka-hiko, necesito que me devuelvas el libro que te presté, tengo que usarlo para un trabajo._

_—_Ah, Hiroki, lo siento pero no puedo llevártelo hoy. Misaki está enfermo –Explicó con calma mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor. Hacía un buen rato que el profesor sabía de su relación, así como él estaba al tanto de la suya con Nowaki.

_—Oh, ¿se encuentra bien? Lo necesito con urgencia, iré a buscarlo yo mismo si no te molesta._

_—_Sí, no hay problema. Tiene algo de fiebre pero creo que no es nada grave. Estaré cuidándolo así que puedes venir cuando gustes.

_—De acuerdo, saldré enseguida así que no tardaré en llegar. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? _

_—_Estoy bien por el momento, pero gracias. Te veré en un rato –Terminó de colgar el móvil con su mano izquierda rebuscando el termómetro entre los objetos del botiquín. Pero aunque revolvió toda la caja dejándola hecha un desastre, no lo encontró.

Suspiró fulminando a la bendita caja blanca por negarle su objetivo. Aunque quisiera no podía hacer mucho por el momento, si quería darle alguna medicina por lo menos tendría que darle algo de comer. Bajó las escaleras con intención de dejar descansar al pequeño. Sabía de sobra que se había estado exigiendo demasiado, tanto en el colegio como en su trabajo y ni hablar de la casa.

Quería al menos devolverle un poco de tanto esfuerzo, pero sólo podía hacerlo dentro de los parámetros de Misaki. Porque él no le dejaba regalarle una costosa mansión, ni un viaje alrededor del mundo, ni un crucero para él solo. Usami podía hacer todo lo que Misaki quisiera, pero éste se limitaba a las cosas de personas normales.

Algo aburrido según él. ¿Por qué desaprovechar semejantes obsequios si tienes la oportunidad? Pero bien sabida tenía la respuesta, porque después de todo ese era uno de los motivos por el cual amaba tanto a Misaki… Porque Misaki lo amaba por quien era, y no por su fama ni dinero.

Siendo así, ahora Usami se iba a esforzar para hacerle una grandiosa cena para que se recuperara pronto. Había visto a Misaki hacerlo millones de veces, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

Cogió el cuchillo y se dispuso a cortar una zanahoria. Planeaba hacer una sopa de miso con verduras, algo ligero y sencillo. Haciendo gala de su gran movimiento de muñecas [*] movió el utensilio con maestra rapidez. Sí, sí, un corte perfecto. Redondas y finas rodajas de zanahoria cubiertas de salsa de tomate… un momento, ¿salsa de tomate? pero si no había abierto ninguna…

Oh, claro. De seguro la salsa que él veía provenía de su mano, la cual ahora parecía más blanca que hace unos segundos. Bah, una pequeña incisión del tamaño de la cuchilla no tenía importancia. Tendría más sabor, su sangre siempre fue muy dulce.

Cubrió la herida con algo de papel de cocina y se concentró en seguir con su deliciosa cena "_Repara Misaki's_"

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta ante el repique del timbre, del otro lado le recibieron Hiroki y ese chico de sonrisa perpetua.<p>

_—_Baka-hiko –Dijo a modo de saludo, su compañero en cambio saludó más cortés. Era ciertamente más amigable desde que sabía que Usami tenía una relación seria y no iría tras su Hiro-san.

El peli plata los saludó mirando algo curioso al más alto. Bien sabido tenía que al demonio Kamijou no le gustaba tener guardaespaldas cuando salía, y el profesor pareció entenderle.

_—_Quiso venir a ver a Takahashi-kun cuando le dije que estaba enfermo y deja de mirarlo así, recuerda que es médico –Regañó golpeándole la cabeza ante la clara mirada de desconfianza que le lanzó al moreno. Kusama rió un poco.

_—_Lo siento, Usami-san, pero hace bastante frío aquí ¿cree que podríamos pasar?

El novelista se hizo a un lado de inmediato, cediéndoles el paso.

_—_Pueden dejar los abrigos ahí, los invito a cenar.

Hiroki lo miró con clara desconfianza. Akihiko Usami, ¿invitándolos a cenar? No, más importante, ¿Él cocinando?

_—_Tú no sabes cocinar… entonces ¿por qué-? –La cara desentendida del amante de los osos le hizo sospechar más. _— _¿Baka-hiko qué diablos hiciste?

_—_A ti te encanta cocinar ¿verdad Hiroki? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que nos demuestres qué tan bien sabes hacerlo –Halagó con esa sonrisa mentirosa que acarreaba propósitos ocultos tras ella.

Hiroki tembló claramente molesto y tras él, su amante se alejó unos pasos temiendo la conocida y no tan amada afición de lanzar libros que tenía su pareja. Pues notaba que en esta casa, libros por doquier era lo que sobraban.

_—_ ¡Baka-hiko no puedes invitar a las personas a cenar y hacerles preparar la cena a ellos! –Gritó claramente cabreado.

_—_Por favor, no hagas mucho ruido, Misaki está durmiendo arriba –Pidió Akihiko haciendo sonrojar al profesor por su descuido. _—_Además… no querrás que me termine suicidando por una simple comida –Como remate de su discurso, expuso sus manos las cuales padecían mutilaciones en toda su extensión.

_—_Eres un maldito niño consentido, siempre tienen que servirte todo porque eres un maldito inútil con los quehaceres de la casa ¿cuándo aprenderás a vivir por ti solo? –El castaño despotricaba realmente furioso contra el novelista mientras lavaba sus manos para preparar una medianamente decente cena. _—_Nowaki, encárgate de este imbécil y Takahashi-kun por favor.

_—_Desde luego Hiro-san. Usami-san, ¿me permitiría su botiquín por favor? –Con una sonrisa, la cual Usagi sospechaba venía incluida en su rostro, solicitó.

_—_Está arriba, sígueme.

Ambos hombres subieron al siguiente piso en busca del botiquín, o lo que quedó de él después de la epifanía de Usagi de encontrar el termómetro. Nowaki lo tomó sonriendo y le pidió que le extendiera su mano.

_—_Misaki es más importante, velo a él primero.

_—_Entiendo, pero esto tomará sólo unos minutos. Takahashi-kun no irá a ningún lado. Su mano por favor –Sonrisa inquebrantable.

_—_Misaki –Refutó firme y encaprichado.

Kusama le miró todavía con su mueca tensada reluciendo en su perfecta cara, pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos no parecían tan expresivos como su boca.

_—_Verá Usami-san, Hiro-san me pidió que me encargara de usted, así que eso haré. Necesito su mano, por favor. Prometo ir con Takahashi-kun ni bien termine aquí. Si se resiste sólo me retrasará más, además no quiere que él se asuste al ver sus manos cubiertas de sangre ni bien despierte ¿cierto?

Aterrador.

Akihiko podía ver claro como el agua detrás de esa deslumbrante sonrisa que ejercía el moreno, sudó frío al pensar que quizá el estar con Kamijou demasiado tiempo te transformaba en una criatura vil sin manera de escaparte. Aquellos ojos no eran normales para tan alegre persona…

Pero tenía razón, no quería preocupar a Misaki sin motivo. Así que luego de unos ínfimos segundos de batalla visual, estiró ambas manos cubiertas de vendas improvisadas manchadas en completo de sangre. Nowaki agradeció y empezó a limpiar las heridas, eran bastante profundas pero nada muy grave. Las cubrió de vendas limpias y finalizó con gran eficacia.

Ni bien terminó de ajustar la tela sobre su mano, Usami se levantó rumbo a su habitación siendo seguido de cerca por el otro. Una vez entraron, Nowaki miraba perplejo tan llamativo cuarto, desbordante de juguetes muy costosos y osos de peluche… éstos abundaban más que cualquier otro. Se acercó esquivando los objetos del suelo hacia el paciente. A simple vista se notaba su fiebre, su cara pálida ardía y sudaba frío.

_—_Siento tener que pedirlo, pero es necesario que esté despierto en la revisión, para saber sus síntomas… ya sabe –Parecía estar con un semblante más serio ahora que había visto el estado del chico.

Usagi entendió que no quería ser él, un relativo extraño, quien lo hiciera, así que con sigilo se acercó a la cama y repitiendo el acto de hace unas horas posó sus manos ahora vendadas, sobre la ardiente cabeza. Misaki tardó un poco, pero tras las caricias pareció reaccionar. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, casi permanecían cerrados.

_—_Usagi-san… –La voz rasposa llamó, el mencionado medio sonrió y se acercó a su cara.

_—_Aquí estoy –Sujetó las mejillas calientes, enfriándolas levemente y pegó sus frentes.

_—_Usagi-san… necesito preparar la cena… yo… –Akihiko lo frenó en medio de su tarea de levantarse.

_—_Estás enfermo y te quedarás en la cama –ordenó con fuerza– ya están preparando la cena así que olvídate de ello. Él es un médico de confianza, vino a ver cómo te encuentras –Con lentitud y delicadeza posó sus labios sobre los ajenos en un corto y tierno beso.

Tal vez por su malestar o quizá por la fiebre que le hacía estar más sumiso, pero Misaki no dijo nada más otorgándole el permiso al pediatra de que le observara. Primeramente lo descobijó un poco para checar que no hubiese ninguna alergia o sarpullido que indicara algo más grave que una simple gripe.

_—_Este… Takahashi-kun, necesito que desabroches tu camisa por favor.

El castaño, aletargado, obedeció sin emitir mucha frase. No tenía ganas siquiera de respirar, menos gastaría su preciado aire en palabras. Ni bien tuvo el camino libre, deslizó sus manos por el abdomen del moreno. Buscaba alguna irregularidad más por procedimiento que por sospecha de algo.

Súbitamente abrió sus ojos con asombro.

_—_Aah… Usami-san, yo traje conmigo mi maletín, dentro tengo algunos objetos que necesito ¿cree que podría traérmelo por favor? –Evitando la mirada violácea a toda costa, siguió revisando el cuerpo. Usagi se retiró sin emitir palabra, dejándoles a solas.

_—_Uhm… Misaki-san, siento hacerle preguntas tan íntimas pero… ah… ¿Usami-san y usted mantienen relaciones muy seguido?

El agudo chillido que emitió se le hizo muy gracioso, pero evitó reírse a toda costa, estaba seguro que se sentía muy avergonzado como para humillarlo más.

_—_ ¿P-por qué lo preguntas? –Esquivó.

_—_Necesito que me responda si es tan amable –Enserió un poco su semblante dando a ver que no era el momento de bromas.

Sus labios temblaron más de lo que ya lo hacían y juró ver su cara teñirse más fogosamente. Un casi inaudible "sí" confirmó su pregunta.

_—_No tienes por qué avergonzarte por ello, es algo muy normal, ¡Hiro-san y yo también lo hacemos muy seguido! –Animó con gran felicidad y su cara inocentada haciendo hervir la cara de Misaki.

¡Kamijou era su profesor! ¿¡Cómo se suponía que tenía que verlo ahora sabiendo eso? La reciente charla de confianza se vio interrumpida por Usagi quien volvía con el objeto en mano.

_—_ ¿Es este verdad?

_—_Sí, muchas gracias.

_—_ ¿Cómo te sientes, Misaki? –Cuestionó desde su posición al ver que ahora tenía un poco más de color en sus mejillas.

_—_Bien… no tenías que preocuparte tanto –Confesó no tan honestamente, puesto que todavía se encontraba fatal. Las náuseas eran horrendas y apenas distinguía las figuras de aquella habitación.

_—_ ¿Cómo va Hiro-san con la cena? –Indagó el médico rebuscando su estetoscopio entre los variados objetos.

_—_Bien por el momento, pero creo que iré a ayudarlo para terminar más rápido. Si necesitas algo sólo llama.

Nowaki cruzó miradas agradeciéndole, antes de que volviera a irse escaleras abajo. Oyó la respiración del castaño con parsimonia, luego sus latidos, todo estaba en orden.

_—_Tal parece que tienes un principio de neumonía Misaki-san. Tuvimos suerte de atenderla a tiempo, suelen ser muy molestas cuando son avanzadas –Informó sonriéndole en todo momento. _—_Te daré unos medicamentos para que tomes, por favor no saltees ninguno ni ingieras algo por tu cuenta ¿sí? -Sacando la típica libreta médica, escribió un par de hojas y luego se las dio. Él las cogió y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano forzó su vista lo suficiente como para lograr leerlas. Sólo la última llamó su atención…

_—_Oye… esta de aquí es un error ¿cierto?

_—_No, no lo es. Si Usami-san comprará las cosas, tal vez quieras dejar esa escondida para encargarte tú –Rió suavecito guardando los materiales.

_—_P-pero…

_—_Podría ser sólo una tontería, no le des mucha importancia. Pero ya sabes que puedes llamarme si tienes alguna duda o sigues sintiéndote mal –Estirándose cual gato en madrugada, dio por finalizada la revisión.

Takahashi sabía que eso no era normal, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas como para replicar en el momento. Ya cuando se le pasara la molestia podría pensar con más claridad.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde entonces.<p>

Misaki se había recuperado de la neumonía con rapidez, y gracias a ella pudo entablar una gran amistad con Kusama Nowaki. Era un tipo realmente amable y ya que sus parejas eran tan cercanas les fue conveniente para organizar algunas salidas.

Pasando de ello, en este momento el joven Takahashi Misaki, de veinticuatro años, se encuentra hecho un manojo de nervios. Aquel era un día muy especial, su aniversario con Usagi-san. Pero no era por eso que se encontraba en estado gelatinoso, no: sino por el obsequio que tenía para darle.

Había trabajado mucho y con gran esfuerzo ahorró lo suficiente como para comprarle algo decente. Miró en sus manos aquella caja rectangular envuelta en bonito papel rojo y decorado con lazos dorados. Nuevamente agachó la mirada al suelo.

_— _¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a dárselo! Le diré que simplemente no pude comprarle nada y él lo entenderá, sé que lo hará. Después de todo es Usagi-san de quien hablamos, no es así ¿Suzuki-san? –Riendo estúpidamente y sonrojado como ya le era costumbre le gritó eufórico al oso de peluche.

Aunque… recapacitó de la idea. No era algo que _quería_ darle, sino algo que _debía_. Suspiró cansino y guardó el regalo dentro de su chaqueta. Inhaló con convicción y se acercó al sofá para recargarse en él. Usagi-san no tardaría en volver, sólo debía hacer la entrega de su último manuscrito y tendría dos largos y enteros meses de descanso. Sonrió ante la idea de pasar tanto tiempo junto a él…

_—_Estoy en casa –Anunció el dueño de sus pensamientos sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

_—_ ¡A-ah! bienvenido. Hoy llegó un paquete para ti, creo que era de Haru… –Como se lo esperaba, el escritor arremetió contra él de inmediato. Lo sujetó con una mano por la cintura con fuerza y con la otra de su cuello para profundizar más el beso.

Misaki gimió ahogado entre ambas bocas siendo él quien sacara primero su lengua. Ambos sabían cómo jugar, Akihiko enredó ambas en un gracioso movimiento tomando el control nuevamente. Se separaron finalmente tras pasados unos eternos minutos.

El menor con su rostro encendido furiosamente, sujetó la camisa de su amante con algo de fuerza, tratando en vano de ocultar un poco su sonrojo. Usami se dignó a sonreír.

_—_Te extrañé mucho Misaki –Susurró sensualmente lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. El mencionado tembló ligeramente.

_— _¡T-tonto! Sólo te fuiste por dos horas ¿no crees que estás exagerando? –Apartó rápidamente su cara y se acomodó en el amplio sofá esperando que el otro entendiera e hiciera lo mismo.

_—_Claro que no, nunca exagero cuando se trata de ti. Además, estabas dormido cuando me fui así que no pude saludarte –Esbozando nuevamente aquella sonrisa cautivante, rozó sus labios mas no los unió. Y Misaki gimió, bajito, frustrado. _—_ ¿Quieres que te bese? sólo tienes que decirlo… –provocó divertido.

En cualquier otra situación lo hubiese mandado al diablo por jugar con él, pero eso había sido superado hace algunos años, así que haciendo acopio de buena voluntad murmuró un leve "bésame" que provocó la sonrisa de autosuficiencia ajena. Sin hacerse rogar, cumplió gustoso con la orden. Deslizó de inmediato su lengua cual fue bien recibida, iniciando un sensual y excitante baile.

Las atrevidas manos del mayor se filtraron por debajo de su camisa haciendo reaccionar rápidamente al castaño.

_—_U-Usagi-san… para por favor… hay algo que debo decirte… –Con gran dificultad pudo detener el beso y las caricias aunque no le hicieran mucha gracia a su pareja.

_—_ ¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió clavando sus violáceos orbes en las esmeralda.

_—_Uhm… hace unas semanas me llegó una carta de Nii-chan y Manami-san… –Empezó, captando la atención inmediata del albino.

_—_Oh, ya veo. ¿Cómo están? ¿Mahiro les causa muchas molestias aún? –Bromeó encendiendo un cigarro.

_—_Están muy bien, y sí, sigue algo inquieto pero Nii-chan afirma que es sólo por la edad –Rió apagando el tabaco ante la mirada de incógnita. _—_Aunque… por lo que parece, ahora tendrá otro motivo para desvelarse en las noches –Confesó presionando la tela de sus rodillas con algo de empeño, podía notar cómo temblaban ligeramente sus manos.

Akihiko miró incrédulo a su amante, intentando corroborar si sus insinuaciones eran las correctas. Por la alegre mueca notó que claramente, así era.

_—_Vaya, tengo que llamarlo y darle mis felicitaciones. No creí que fuesen a tener otro hijo, Takahiro siempre dijo que el número deseado era uno –Recordó con algo de burla abrazando al pequeño. _—_Ahora serán cinco Takahashi, su familia sigue creciendo. ¿Era eso lo que tenías que decir? entonces creo que podemos… –Trató de retomar el ambiente pero otra vez fue detenido.

_— _¡N-no era eso! yo… –su cara se encendió súbitamente.

_— _¿Misaki? –Llamó preocupado.

_—_F-feliz… aniversario… –Sin mirarlo a los ojos le entregó el regalo finamente decorado. El novelista lo miró algo pasmado y tras liberar una gigantesca sonrisa de idiota enamorado, lo tomó.

_—_Te amo, Misaki –Besó fugazmente sus labios como parte de su confesión. Él continuaba evitándole la mirada pero podía ver su tinte carmín.

Mientras los largos dedos del novelista se encargaban de deshacerse de la envoltura, el de ojos esmeraldas continuó hablando.

_—_Antes de abrirlo, recuerda que tú dijiste que me amabas… si no te gusta será tu culpa, y yo… yo… –Su voz quebró repentinamente silenciando el discurso.

Usami descubrió tras el papel la caja de una famosa marca de relojes, muy costosos por cierto.

_—_Muchas gracias, pero no tenías por qué comprar algo tan lujoso, cualquier cosa que viniera de ti estaría bien –Medio regañó con su esbelta sonrisa lúcida.

El mencionado sonrió algo nervioso, murmurando un "no lo hice" ante la curiosa mueca de su amante. Intrigado, quitó la tapa para encontrarse con un objeto que estaba lejos de ser un reloj.

_—_ ¿Qué es esto? –Acusó tomándolo en sus manos.

_—_ ¿Nunca viste uno? –Reclamó entre irritado y nervioso.

_—_Claro que sí, me refiero a por qué está aquí. Entendía perfectamente el estado de Manami con palabras, no hacía falta la prueba de embarazo –Con algo de molestia reprochó, no era un idiota como para que le hiciera aquello.

_—_No es… de Manami-san.

_— _¿Qué? ¿Entonces de quién…?–Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente ante la visión de un Misaki tembloroso y gimoteando.

No. Imposible. Eso de ninguna manera podía ser real.

¿O sí?

_—_Misaki… ¿acaso tú…? –Con genuina incredulidad cuestionó, y el lento pero firme asentimiento de cabeza le respondió.

_—_No sé cómo es posible, pero todos los estudios confirman los resultados. Entenderé si no quieres nada con él, después de todo no es algo normal y… yo… –las lágrimas nerviosas que antes procuró contener ahora se daban el lujo de correr libres por sus mejillas –Lo siento… de verdad lo siento.

Pero lejos de la reacción que el menor esperaba, el fuerte agarre del que fue víctima le dejó sin aire.

_—_Tonto, ¿por qué te disculpas? cuando creo que mi vida no podría ser más feliz a tu lado, siempre encuentras una forma para refutar mis teorías –rió quedo– gracias, en verdad gracias Misaki…–Ejerció más fuerza en el abrazo quizá, para intentar disimular sólo un poco las traviesas lagrimillas que huían de sus amatistas.

Pero no importaba después de todo; porque él era el único que tenía permitido el verle llorar.

_—_Y yo que creí que quizá esta noche podría igualarte un poco en devolverte toda la felicidad que me has dado –Se lamentó un poco, sacando la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra que guardaba en su bolsillo.

El castaño le ofreció una mirada desconcertada. Pero claro, con las palabras que Usagi dijo a continuación, todo cobró sentido.

_—_Takahashi Misaki, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? –Tomando su mano izquierda, deslizó la fina sortija de oro blanco por el delgado dedo. Él permaneció en silencio estudiando con detenimiento la alianza que decoraba su mano. Y en silencio permaneció unos infernales y eternos minutos, en los cuales el mayor temió lo peor.

_—_Sí… –Elevó sus ojos hasta juntarlos con los de Akihiko. _—_Sí, quiero.

Hubiese sido encantador poder decirle algo más romántico, que demostrara más afecto, pero se le hacía realmente complicado intentarlo siquiera con todo ese torrente de lágrimas cortándole el aire.

Usagi aprisionó sus labios en el beso más profundo e intenso que recordara jamás. Como en aquella noche bajo la nieve, lo besaría para detener el llanto, porque estaba seguro de que no pararía solo. Efectivamente, tras unos segundos la respiración del castaño se acompasó liberando sus esmeraldas de las cristalinas gotas.

_—_Te amo, Usagi-san… te amo mucho –Confesó no sin cierta pena, ciñéndose a su cuello con ímpetu.

_—_Lo sé… yo también te amo mucho, mucho –sonrió– feliz mejor aniversario.

El menor rió con necesitadas ganas y lo besó.

_—_Feliz mejor aniversario para ti también…

* * *

><p>(*) Con el movimiento de manos, me refería a que como escritor, Usagi escribe todas sus novelas a mano, eso y las sexys cochinadas que le hace a Misaki e3/e

No sé si quedó muy implícito, pero lo que Misaki leyó al principio era la carta de su hermano diciéndole que Manami estaba embarazada, y lo que recalcó de la lista de Nowaki, fue la prueba de embarazo ·3·

¡Espero les haya gustado!~


End file.
